


A Rookie's Experience

by beggar_always



Series: Breathing On His Own [2]
Category: Psych
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-25
Updated: 2011-05-25
Packaged: 2017-10-19 18:53:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beggar_always/pseuds/beggar_always
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s not that Carlton doesn’t appreciate the kid’s enthusiasm, he just has this feeling that making out with another man outside the bar their hyper-masculine, mostly homophobic co-workers are still drinking in is probably a bad idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rookie's Experience

**Author's Note:**

> A long, long time ago (2008, omg) I wrote Breathing On His Own and played around a bit with a Buzz/Lassiter pairing (which I loving refer to as 'McNassiter'...mostly because it makes me giggle...). It spawned a Shawn/Lassiter companion fic as well as two series of drabbles, one from Lassiter's POV, and another from Buzz's POV. I've been meaning to do more with that 'verse since I started it...but this poor thing has languished in one of my notebooks since then. It pretty much starts exactly where the first scene of [Breathing On His Own](http://archiveofourown.org/works/15611) leaves off, but I would say you don't have to read that if you just want to get to the smuttiness.
> 
> I tried to smooth out the scene, but if it seems a little choppy it could be because half of it was written in 2008...and it pretty much wasn't touched again until now. It's mostly just a miracle it got finished at all. XD
> 
> Now I just need to finish that Buzz/Lassiter/Shawn threesome fic...

It’s not that Carlton doesn’t appreciate the kid’s enthusiasm, he just has this feeling that making out with another man outside the bar their hyper-masculine, mostly homophobic co-workers are still drinking in is probably a bad idea.

He’s mildly surprised by how obediently McNab follows him to the corner to hail a cab. He chooses not to dwell on it, but he’s even more surprised that he’s leading the rookie in the first place. The happy buzz of alcohol on his brain keeps him from overthinking any of it. It helps that the kid can’t keep his hands off Carlton the whole cab ride. Carlton realizes quickly he shouldn’t worry about whether or not the other man’s ever had sex with a man before - the hand that rubs him through the front of his slacks definitely knows what it’s doing...

The kid’s undressing him before they’re even through the front door. Lassiter’s jacket hangs from the doorknob and his shirt ends up in a puddle on the floor. The rookie shoves him onto the couch even as he yanks Lassiter’s pants down and Carlton’s forced to lift his hips to free himself of his boxers.

“Oh fuck,” Carlton hisses as the young man takes him into his mouth. He manages to grin, somehow, even with a mouthful of Carlton’s cock and Carlton finds himself throwing his head back as the other man starts to hum around him. “ _Fuck_.” The kid may not be the brightest rookie ever seen by the SBPD, but he’s a fucking _genius_ at this.

Buzz (not such a stupid name considering what he’s doing with the back of his throat) is making the blowjob sloppy and quick and Carlton has the inexplicable urge to tell him to slow down. He settles instead for gripping a hand in the other man’s hair, guiding his mouth where he wants it. The kid apparently takes that as his cue to slide a hand up Lassiter’s stomach and chest to latch onto Lassiter’s right nipple, pinching and rubbing in time with the bobbing of his own head. Lassiter looks down at the man on his knees in front of him, lips stretched and wrapped around his cock and he can't help but let out yet another curse. McNab looks up, makes eye contact, and Lassiter hasn’t even known the kid more than a couple days, but he thinks he can read a smirk in his expression.

The young man pulls back enough to tongue the head of Lassiter’s cock and Carlton barely has enough time to hiss a warning before he’s coming, harder than he has in a long time.

Carlton has never particularly cared for the taste of his own seed in his mouth but he’s too blissed out to protest when Buzz straddles him on the couch and shoves his tongue into his mouth. The kid’s still wearing his jeans and Carlton shivers as the denim drags along his oversensitive cock. Fumbling between them, Lassiter deals with McNab’s fly and earns a low moan of approval from the younger man when his hand wraps around his erection.

It’s been awhile since Carlton’s given another man a handjob, but he’s had enough practice on his own lately it’s not exactly a challenge. The kid certainly seems to be enjoying himself, judging from the groans and curses that escape his lips when their mouths manage to part. He makes shallow thrusts in Lassiter’s lap and the friction of the jeans hurts just enough Lassiter doesn’t want it to stop. It feels so good just to be dragging the pleasure out of someone else for a change.

Buzz comes with a stuttered breath, gasping against Carlton’s cheek. Carlton softens his hand, but strokes him through it, catching what he can of the mess with his other hand.

They stay where they are for several long minutes, panting against each other. Once McNab’s breathing has evened out, he reaches between them to take hold of the hand Lassiter had used on him. Carlton lets out a groan as he watches the kid lick it clean. The rookie’s tongue lingers on the pads of Carlton’s fingers and the detective represses the shiver that wants to work itself down his spine. Now that he knows what that mouth can do with other parts of his anatomy, Lassiter’s never going to stop thinking about it. When he’s finished with the hand, Buzz leans in again to kiss him on the mouth.

“Where’s your bedroom?” he asks huskily. Lassiter bites back another groan as his cock twitches in anticipation of another round. Who knew the refractory period of a younger partner could be contagious?

“Down the hall; third door on the left,” he manages to croak. Buzz gives him a wide, youthful grin and climbs off of him to weave his way out of the living room, disappearing down the hall.

Taking a deep breath, Carlton follows quickly after.

/end


End file.
